


【AU】Merry Christmas 09

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719





	【AU】Merry Christmas 09

　09  
　暖气已重新工作。  
　Loki坐在地板上，背靠床脚，手中拿着一个15厘米见方的锦缎盒子。  
　盒子中是一块精致的手表。没有任何牌子因为是特别定制的。精巧至极的机械表，无论是内里零件还是金属表带都镶有完美切割的钻石。不过最名贵的，还要数表面镶嵌的那块祖母绿宝石。  
　绿得水亮晶莹。在阳光照射下仿佛能见到晶体内有水流动一般。  
　  
　**  
　手表是Asgard的成人礼物。Thor也有一只，不过表面镶嵌的是蓝宝石，蓝得如北海一般深邃，衬他的眼睛正好  
　手表本该由父亲送给孩子，不过在Loki十八岁生日前夕他和Odin大吵了一架，已经不再说话。  
　刚知道自己是养子时，Loki·Odinson还顾念着，即便父亲偏心，好歹他也让自己以欧洲世家Asgard次子的身份过着优渥无忧的生活。但是一份匿名寄给他的文件让一切都成为了谎言。  
　Odin领养他根本便是别有居心。  
　Laufey因故去世时，只留下尚在襁褓中的Loki作为Jotunheim的继承人。谁成为Loki的监护人，谁便能运用Jotunheim的资产。即便Jotunheim已今非昔比，但是其拥有的北海石油开采权等几项专利权依然引来各方面的虎视眈眈。  
　文件中列出了Jotunheim现时资产的状况，Odin派了哪些心腹去打理这份资产，及放在Loki名下的信托基金有多苍白。  
　黑发年轻人握着文件的手抖得停不下来，眼泪夺眶而出。  
　他只是养父吞并亲生父亲资产的一枚棋子而已？  
　  
　不甘心和难以抑制的愤怒使得Loki冲到Odin书房中质问文件中的一切是否属实。这么多年来，他第一次敢于跟威严的Asgard大家长爆发剧烈的正面冲突。  
　得到的是让他心碎的答案。  
　是的，Odin收养Loki是因为他的继承人身份；  
　是的，Odin一直把持着Jotunheim的资产。  
　Asgard大家长的解释是，他这样做，是防止其他人侵占属于Loki的财产。  
　为何不告诉他？因为时机未到，年轻人仍未够成熟。  
　“说谎！一切都是谎言！”  
　Loki对着养父大吼，不争气的泪水继续掉落。他痛恨自己这幅软弱的模样，尤其在“敌人”面前，泪水更是失败的象征。  
　  
　那是发生在距离Loki十八岁成年前一个月的事。  
　两周后，在外念大学的Thor回家来，带着手表来到Loki的房间。金发男子察觉家中气氛有异，但没人告诉他究竟发生何事。不过老实说，自从半年前知道了Loki是养子这件事后，家中气氛便时不时变差，Thor倒没想太多。  
　手表代表着Asgard家族，戴上这手表，即便没有血缘关系，亦是家族一份子。  
　可惜手表在Loki手中只有短短几秒。随即便被他狠狠地扔在地上，虽没粉身碎骨但也摔得零件掉落，水晶表面现出一道道伤痕。  
　宛如现实。  
　“I'm not your brother, I never was！”Loki眼中闪着歇斯底里的疯狂，喘着气从嘴里吐出的话，像黑曼巴蛇的毒液一般。  
　Thor只觉得心头像被毒液侵蚀般疼痛，他带着痛苦的眼神怔怔地看着亲爱的弟弟，摔了礼物，扯下粉饰太平的华服，要让彼此看见不愿面对的不堪。  
　  
　**  
　律师大人取出手表。  
　表面光滑看不到伤痕，是重新换过一块的了。倒是镶嵌的那块祖母绿宝石，和记忆中那块完全不同，更明亮更华贵。  
　尝试着戴上手。金属的冰凉很快便给皮肤温暖。表带不过宽亦不会勒手腕，恰到好处。脱下手表翻过背面，好像刻有字母，不过看不清。  
　Loki走到窗前。五个单词在阳光之下跃如眼中。  
　With Love Till The End  
　他的心脏先是因为震惊而停了一拍，随即剧烈跳动起来，黑发男子都怕自己要因为心跳过速而喘不过气来。  
　密码和手表，Loki感觉出来，Thor似乎比自己所希望的还要长情。  
　这几个字是谁刻上去的？什么时候刻上去的？  
　  
　直到迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，这个问题仍在律师大人脑海中挥之不去。  
　梦中异彩纷呈，却总也离不开那双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
　他梦到他们睡在同一张床上，像小时候一般，只不过床上的两人都是成年人的形态。他梦到Thor强壮的手臂搭在自己腰上，又往自己身上靠了靠，寻找舒服的位置，他还梦到金发男人温热的洒在自己脖子处的呼吸有酒精的味道，混合着他浴室的橙花精油味，竟意外的让人舒心……  
　……等等，梦中不应该闻到味道啊。  
　Loki睁眼，发觉梦境乃现实，公寓主人的确正一手搭着自己的腰共睡一床！  
　律师大人想转身推开对方，却被抱得更紧。  
　“Thor·Odinson，你放开我，自己睡去。”Loki忍着把床主人踢下去的冲动。  
　“睡哪里？只有一床被。”睡得朦朦胧胧的人回答。  
　Fair enough（说得好）。  
　“你怎么不去酒店住？”律师大人转念又问，“还有，一身酒味你是怎么上飞机的？”  
　“别吵。”  
　Thor的理智已开始罢工了，老天在上，他就不能好好睡一觉吗？天知道上楼开门洗澡爬上床这几个动作已经把他仅剩的能量消耗掉了。拜托，让他先睡一觉吧。  
　Loki就只听到迷迷糊糊的什么“private jet（私人飞机）”后，见身旁人已睡着了，一下子没了主意。  
　被窝温暖诱人。  
　最终律师大人把心一横重新躺下。对方都不在乎同床共寝，自己又胡思乱想什么。况且又不是第一次一起睡，以前……  
　熟悉的接触，熟悉的温热，熟悉的味道，Loki很快便沉睡。  
　一夜无梦到天明。  
　  
　醒来时，身旁位置空空如也。  
　律师大人有一瞬间以为昨晚是梦。就是那种梦中梦。自己梦到梦中的自己醒来，发现Thor抱着自己一起睡，诸如此类。  
　不过枕头和床单的确有睡过的痕迹。  
　“你醒啦？要咖啡还是茶？”  
　金发男人站在卧室门口，笑得神清气爽。这是什么对话？拜托我们既不是互有好感的one night stand partner又不是新婚燕尔。黑发男子好想吐槽，不过碰上那蓝眼那笑容，就只变成一句话：  
　“茶。你家没有咖啡机，而我受够了外面的美式咖啡。”  
　“没问题。”  
　Thor转身出去前特意看一眼Loki还放在床头柜上的手表，笑得更加灿烂。  
　  
　两个成年人坐在沙发长沙发的两端，中间却相隔不远。  
　Thor家中仅有的两只瓷茶杯总算都派上用场了。  
　“所以，你记得我们的密码。”见对方喝了半天茶仍默不作声，Thor·Odinson决定还是自己采取主动吧。  
　“数字是字母在字母表中的排序。20代表T，08代表H。我都记得。”Loki·Laufeyson捧着茶杯垂下眼睑，尽量忽视因身旁目光而有点发热的脸庞，“好幼稚呢。”  
　“我的私人物件都靠它守护了。”  
　Loki迅速抬眼看，想从身旁人的表情中寻出开玩笑的痕迹，却发现Thor是认真的。自己早就抛诸脑后的“承诺”，他却依然忠诚得像宣誓的骑士。  
　“So，你戴过手表了吗？大小应该合适的。”见黑发男子对自己的“表白”不作反应，Thor便继续找话题。  
　终于要说到这个话题了。其实律师大人从清醒开始一直想问这个，却又不确定自己是否想知道答案——他想，只是害怕。  
　Loki仍低垂着眼，下意识舔了舔嘴唇。  
　“手表，我记得，摔烂了。”  
　沉默。律师大人眼角余光看到身旁男人的长腿收回来，站起身，走开。不一会儿，又回到刚才的位置。  
　“Loki，look at me（看着我）。”  
　一贯低沉醇厚的声音，无可隐藏的认真，像最不能抗拒的蛊惑。Loki闻言抬头转向Thor，丝毫不知道自己眼中的水莹湿润看得对方只想把他抱在怀内。  
　“手表摔烂后，我拿回去让master重新修整过。这块祖母绿宝石，是我用所赚取的第一笔钱买的。”Thor坐得更靠近Loki，取出手表戴在他手腕上，“我看到这宝石时便觉得很衬你的眼睛，为了靠自己的本事买下来，我可是给那些老头子卖了差不多半年的命呢。”  
　说罢，Thor笑了，他标志性的温暖笑容，举起握在手中的苍白烙下一吻。Loki觉得自己应该思考，脑海中却空空如也，好像就只能映照出那双温柔的蓝眼睛。  
　“那么，表底的字……”黑发男子问。如果现在有扩音器的话，整个空间应该都能听到他的心跳声。  
　“With Love Till The End.。我亲手刻上新手表的。”  
　Thor深深看着眼前的幽绿眼眸，暗暗吸了一口气。即将要说的这段话，他曾经在心里反复演练过无数次。但从未敢模拟Loki听完后的反应。  
　神啊，请给我所渴求的吧。  
　“我曾想过是否要订制一只全新的手表送你，但最后还是决定内部零件都沿用旧的那只。Loki，过去的经历造就今天的我们，无论喜欢与否Asgard的内核都在我们血液中，都造就出我眼中的你，我所爱的你。”  
　  
　我所爱的你。  
　Loki定睛看着Thor。这一次，成熟如许的他终于可以确定，Thor·Odinson所说的，便是自己多年所求的回应。  
　At Long last love has arrived, and I thank god that I'm alive（爱情终于来临，感谢上帝我仍活着）。  
　尽管仍有阴影横在这段感情之中，但现在什么也不能阻止他吻他。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
